Time Travel Exchange
by philfanatic08
Summary: Some of Phil’s friends, along with some other people from the future, enter HG Wells JrSr High School disguised as foreign exchange students. But what happens when one day they’re the stars of the morning news? CH2 UP. NEXT ONE UP L8R THIS WEEK.
1. New Kids on the Block

Chapter 1: New Kids on the Block

The Diffy family was awoken to a loud crashing noise at 3:00 in the morning.

"Don't tell me that Curtis has come in crashing and raided the fridge again," Barb said when the family had gathered in the kitchen.

"I don't think so, the leftover pizza is still here," Pim replied. "But not for long," she finished, grabbing a slice.

"Must just be him making noises out in the garage," said Phil.

"I'll go settle him down," said Lloyd. "Ya'll can feast on the leftover pizza." Lloyd went out to the barn, and saw Curtis fast asleep, but he saw something that looked like a large moving van down the street.

"It's not Curtis, just some big van down the street," Lloyd said when he came back in.

"I don't know how a van could make that much noise," said Barb. "But let's go back to bed so we won't lose any more sleep." They all made their way back upstairs and into bed.

Later that morning, Phil was at school on his way to the media room for the morning announcements. The usual mix of people were in the hall; students at their lockers, teachers on their way to the copy room, the principal dragging some troublemakers to the office, and Mr. Hackett acting weird as usual. Phil stopped suddenly when he saw two people standing outside the doorway to the band room. Their looks reminded him a lot of his friends Heather and Jason from the future. He walked closer to them, and one of them called his name.

"Phil"! Heather said. "Over here"!

"Heather, Jason, it really is you"! Phil said to them, sounding surprised, but excited. "What are you guys doing here"?

"We've been looking all over for you," Heather said. "Mrs. Riverson said that you'd be here. We looked you up on our Wizrds."

"Wait, are you part of that time travel exchange thing"? Phil asked them. Phil had read on his Wizrd that a time exchange program was coming to 2005, but he never thought that it would end up in a place like Pickford.

"Yup, we are," Jason said. "But we're disguised as foreign exchange students from Canada."

"So would you have anything to do with the 3 AM wake-up-call we received this morning," Phil joked.

"Yup, we're guilty," Jason said with a laugh. "Sorry about that, I'm sure you and your neighbors were mad."

"That's ok, it's just so great to see you guys again," Phil said. "But I'd better go, because I'm going to be late. Come on, I'll show you how we run the morning announcements."

"Morning announcements"? Heather asked. "You mean like the news"?

"Our school news," said Phil. "Come on, I'll show you." He led them to the media room.

"Is this as hi-tech as this century gets"? Heather asked disappointed, walking in to the media room.

Phil laughed and said, "No, but it's as hi-tech as this school gets." Keely was working on the computer when she saw Phil and his friends that she didn't know walk in. She walked over to them.

"Hey Phil, who're your new friends"? she asked

"These are my friends Heather and Jason," Phil said. "They're part of a time travel exchange program from the future."

"Phil"! Heather shouted at him.

"Oh, it's ok, you can trust her," Phil said. "She already knows I'm from the future."

"Oh, okay," Heather said. "I just hope that she's the only one who knows."

"This is my friend, Keely," Phil said to his friends. "And yes, she's the only one who knows."

"It's nice to meet you guys," Keely said.

"You, too," Heather and Jason said.

"Phil, can you help me with this DVD"? Keely asked. "It's not making sense."

"Sure, I'll be right over," Phil said and Keely went back to the computer.

"Anyway, why don't you guys come over after school so we can catch up"? Phil asked Heather and Jason.

"Sure, if we can bring the 10 other people from our group," Jason said.

"All 10 of them"? Phil asked. "Why"?

"Because we have nowhere else to go after school until we get some hotel rooms later," Heather said.

"Sure, that's fine," Phil said. "I'm sure that my parents know everybody and will be glad to see ya'll."

After school, Phil walked home with the future kids and Mrs. Riverson, their chaperone. He was going to tell Pim about the people at school, but she was nowhere to be found. He figured that she was skipping classes again. Barb, Lloyd, and Pim were in the kitchen, when they heard the sound of the loud mob coming through the door. Mrs. Riverson instructed the future kids to stay in the living room, when her and Phil went into the kitchen to talk to Phil's parents.

"Cindy, is that you"! Barb asked excitedly, seeing Phil and Mrs. Riverson come in. Mrs. Riverson had been one of Barb's best friends from work in the future.

"It's me, all right," Mrs. Riverson said with a smile. "I'm here with the group of kids in the living room. They're part of a time travel exchange program."

"Ooh, they're those 'foreign exchange students from Canada'"? Pim asked.

"Yup, that's them," Mrs. Riverson said. "We're staying in Pickford for a month, then we're going back. And my husband will be happy to fix your time machine. He's coming with the parts in a few weeks."

"Where are you all staying"? Lloyd asked.

"We're getting hotel rooms," Mrs. Riverson said. "I think that you all know most of the kids, so come say hi to them." They went into the living room where the kids were.

"I think that you guys remember the Diffys," Mrs. Riverson said to the kids. "But if you don't, they're the family that's from our town who got stuck here."

"It's nice to see you guys again," Jason said.

"Well, it's nice to see some of our own people again," Barb said with a chuckle. "Although we're all growing to really like it here. What do you all think so far"?

"Well, it's not as hi-tech as home, but I love the environment here," said Heather.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry," came a few cries from the group.

"Well, we'd love to stay, but I've got to feed my restless group," Mrs. Riverson said, hearing the cries of the people.

"Wait a minute, you all are exchange students, right"? Barb asked.

"Yeah," the kids all said.

"Then I insist that you stay here for dinner and enjoy a 21st century style home cooked meal," Barb replied.

"Sure, sounds great," they all agreed. Barb had made lasagna, and everyone crammed into the dining room to eat. After dinner, Lloyd went out to show Mrs. Riverson the time machine, and then Mrs. Riverson called the hotel and got reservations. The future kids, Phil, and Pim spread out in the living room on the couch, chairs, and the floor. Phil found the TV show, _American Idol_ and turned it on.

"What's this"? someone asked.

"This is the 21st century version of a television, and the show is _American Idol_," Phil said.

"Oh, yeah, I remember I've read about that show before," someone else said. "And it reminds me so much of that TV show back home, _Stars of Tomorrow_."

"My words exactly," said Phil. "I miss seeing that show, and _American Idol_ is the one thing that reminds me of it." They watched the rest of _American Idol_, then started watching _CSI_, which reminded everyone of another future TV show, _Million Dollar Criminal_. When _CSI_ was over, the kids had to leave to get to the hotel. Mrs. Riverson talked to Phil before they left.

"The kids are really anxious to see the town," she said. "Would you mind showing them around tomorrow after school"?

"Sure, they've got themselves a tour guide," Phil said.

"Thanks," Mrs. Riverson replied. "And don't worry, you guys will be home soon." Phil walked back in to the rest of his family in the kitchen.

"I think this is great," said Barb. "Our own people are here, and in less than a month, we'll be home."

"We would've been home sooner if I picked up more mechanical and technical skills," said Lloyd.

"You don't know how to fix nothin' to save your life," said Pim.

"I fixed the TV once," Lloyd replied

"It broke again the next day," Phil said.

"Fine, I'm no mechanic," said Lloyd. "But we've got one on the way."

"It will be nice to get home again," said Barb.

"Yeah, I bet Grandma and Grandpa think we're dead," Phil said.

"Speaking of Grandma and Grandpa, they still owe me fifty dollars from my twelfth birthday, said Pim. "And my thirteenth."

"They're probably in Hawaii for their twentieth honeymoon," said Barb. "It seems like they go on one about every other year."

"I know, they travel more than the Pope and the President combined," said Lloyd. The phone rang just then, and Phil went to get it.

"Hello," Phil answered.

"Hey Phil," Keely said on the other end of the line. "I called your house earlier, but you never called back."  
"Oh, Pim must have answered," Phil said. "You ought to know by now that she never gives me my phone messages."

"Guess I should've known that," Keely replied with a chuckle. "Anyway, Tia got us tickets to that new movie tomorrow night. You're in, right"?

"Any other night I would be," said Phil. "But I promised the exchange kids I'd take them around town tomorrow."

"Oh, right, the exchange kids," Keely said.

"Why don't you come along tomorrow, then we can go to that movie on Friday"? Phil asked

"Ok, sure, sounds great. See ya tomorrow," Keely said, and hung up. Then, something about the situation hit her. _'Wait a minute'_, she thought to herself._ 'Those kids came in working time machines, meaning that they could easily fix Phil's. But he couldn't be leaving, could he?'_

(A/N: Time travel exchange is just where kids from the future go to different centuries to explore the school and customs of the time. Sort of like foreign exchange. Anyway, I hope you all like the start to this. Please leave a review :-) Updates might be slow due to upcoming finals and end-of-the-year activities. I can't wait til school's over!)

Next Chapter: I haven't titled it yet, but it will be about the future kids getting to know the town and the 21st century. The 3rd chapter is where it gets a twist.


	2. Rainstorms, Strange Men, and Late Nights

Chapter 2- Rainstorms, Strange Men, and Late Nights

Phil, Keely, and some of the exchange kids were in Mr. Hackett's biology class.

"Don't forget that semester projects are due Friday," Mr. Hackett said. "Also, chapter test is also Friday." The class groaned.

"BRRIINNGG"! The bell pierced the air and class was over.

"That Mr. Hackett gives a lot of homework," said Rachel, who was one of the future kids. "And I've only been here two days."

"Try spending an entire _year _in his class," said Phil as the kids, Keely, and him all walked out the school. The future kids looked around at the primitive town.

"This place is umm… different," Heather said, looking around.

"Very," Jason agreed.

"'Dollar General,' 'True Value Hardware,' 'Wal-Mart,' " one of the kids said, reading the signs on the stores. "Those are the primitive versions of stores I've heard that robotic teacher talk about"?

"Yeah, we don't have virtual shopping malls here," Phil replied.

"You guys don't even have Wal-Mart in the future"? Keely asked.

"Well, we do, it's just that it's called Virtu-Mart, and it's a virtual store," Phil replied. "Sam Walton's (I think that's the guy's name) great, great, great grandson changed it in 2085."

"So have you guys ever been to McDonalds"? Keely asked.

"Been there"? Jason asked. "I work there. Only in the future it's called 'McD's Spray Food Joint.'"

"Wow, is _all_ your food spray food"? Keely asked.

"Pretty much," said Heather. "McDonalds was actually where spray food was invented in 2096."

"Well, if you like McD's spray food, you'll love an old-fashioned Big Mac," Keely said as they walked in. They walked outside after they finished eating to find it pouring down rain.

"Oh, darn," one of the kids named Danny said. "The hotel is 2 miles from here and it's pouring."

"Oh, we can all go back to my house," Phil said. "It's just around the corner and down the road a ways."

"Okay, let's go," the kids said and everyone took off running.

"Pim, can you hand me that clay"? Debbie Berwick asked.

"I'm on my break," Pim replied. "Get it yourself."

"Well in all fairness, I do think you should help with this project," Debbie said. Debbie and Pim were assigned as partners for a science project, which was to construct a plant cell model out of clay.

"Fine, here," Pim said, handing her the clay. "Now I'm back on my break." Barb came in the room just then.

"You guys still hard at work on your project"? she asked Pim and Debbie.

"Yep, cause that's what we are- hardworking people," Pim replied.

"Actually, it looks like Debbie is hard at work on the project, and you're hard at work playing with your handheld game. You should pitch in, it's your grade, too." Pim ignored her and continued playing the game. Just then, everyone heard the sound of a mob coming through the door. Then they saw a very soaked bunch of kids come in the kitchen.

"Where've y'all been, you guys are soaked"? Barb asked.

"It was either make a run for it or stay stranded at McDonalds," Phil said.

"Well, you could have chosen that route," Pim said, and Barb gave her a Look. They then heard the weather radio come on saying that bad storms and possibly tornadoes were expected for the area overnight. As if on cue, they heard a loud bang of thunder. Some of the kids screamed.

"Oh, please, enough with the screaming" Pim said. "It's just thunder for God's sake"! Barb had everybody crowd around their little heater in the den to get dried off. The storm continued and she realized that it probably wouldn't quit anytime soon.

"You kids should probably spend the night," she told everybody. "We'll all have to crash here in the den. I'll go call Mrs. Riverson." She went to go use the phone, and Pim ran after her.

"So, does Debbie have to stay, too"? she asked angrily.

"Yes, what do you want me to do, send her out in the rain"? Barb asked.

"Send her to the garage with Curtis or it'll be one annoying night," Pim said and walked off. Barb called Mrs. Riverson, Debbie's mom, and Keely's mom, and they all said it'd be best the kids didn't get back out in the weather.

"Looks like everyone's staying," Barb said to the kids in the den. "Phil, Pim, go get a pile of dry clothes for them to put on." They were on their way up the stairs when the lights went out.

"Great," Phil said. "The lights are out and there's not much outside light on this side of the house. Where are the flashlights"?

"Who knows," Pim replied. "We never use 'em. We always use the Wizrds, which are unfortunately recharging in the time machine right now."

"Well, we'll just have to fanangle around til' we find them," Phil said. "It's not too dark yet." They went and got some clothes and the kids changed into them.

"Now I don't feel so cold," Heather said.

"Oh you'll feel cold if the power's still out later on and we still have no heat," Barb said.

"Where's Dad at, Mom"? Phil asked.

"He called and said he's spending the night at work because these storms are supposed to be bad," his mom replied.

The kids tried their best to keep occupied that evening. But after singing every song about rain they knew and playing Truth or Dare for the twentieth time, they decided to crash for the night. Everyone was asleep or close to it when they heard an earsplitting shriek, a yell, and then someone came running down the stairs.

"There's a strange man chasing me and I can't see who it is"! the person yelled, still running.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH"! came the yell of the strange man. Everyone sat up on the floor, and Phil turned on his flashlight to see Curtis chasing Debbie around the house. Pim and a few others couldn't help but to laugh hysterically.

"Curtis, halt"! Phil commanded. Curtis stopped, and Debbie turned around.

"Curtis"? she asked. "You're Pim's cousin." Debbie remembered seeing Pim's 'distant cousin' at the dentist's office earlier that year.

"Yes, he's back for a visit," Phil said. "His medication makes him hyperactive."

"But why is he dressed up like a caveman"? Debbie asked.

"It's his Halloween costume," Phil said. "He wanted to see if it would scare little kids."

"Yeah, and I guess if it scared Debbie, then it'll be sure to scare a little kindergartener," Pim said.

"What's going on down here"? Barb asked, entering the den.

"This Curtis guy was chasing Debbie over there," Jason said.

"Yeah, I was going to the bathroom and I bump into this strange man and he just started chasing me," Debbie said. "Didn't see that it was Curtis, who I saw at the dentist."

"Well Curtis is being locked in the guest room for the night, so you guys can try to get some sleep," Barb said.

"I will right after I go to the bathroom," Debbie said and ran off. She went too fast in the dark and tripped on the stairs.

"Oops, my bad," she said. Debbie got back and soon everyone drifted off to sleep. They were awoken again at about 3:00 AM to a loud crash, similar to what they heard earlier in the week. The storm was over, but the power still hadn't come back on.

"What was that noise"? Keely asked.

"I don't know, probably some big cat dumping over garbage cans," one of the other kids said. A few minutes later, the sound of sirens blasted.

"Oh, no, they're coming to arrest us," someone said jokingly.

"No they're not," someone else said. "Probably some dumb idiot crashed their car cause they can't see well." There were various noises, some of them loud, which made rackets outside for the next couple hours. Since the power was out, they had nothing to drown out the noise, and everyone had trouble sleeping. At 5:00, some of them decided that there wasn't going to be any sleep, and they got up. Minutes thereafter, the lights came back on.

"Yeah"! everyone shouted.

"Pancakes for breakfast"! Pim said. "If anyone feels like making them."

"I'll make some for you guys," Barb said, entering the kitchen.

"Mornin' Mom, you look tired," Phil said.

"Well you guys were up half the night," she replied. "Do you not think I was, too"?

"Well at first it was too quiet with the power being out," Heather said. "Then it was too noisy with the sirens and whatever else was making noise outside."

"Maybe you're just a picky sleeper," said Pim.

"Well, I didn't see you sleep too much, either," Heather replied. Everyone ate breakfast and changed back into their now dry clothes from the night before, and by six thirty, they all finally heard the sound of the noisy vehicles leaving.

"Finally the cops left," Keely said. "I think my mom's awake, so I'll head home."

"Yeah, me, too," said Debbie. "Although I'd love to stay and work on the science project."

"Later," Pim quickly said.

"See y'all later," Keely said and left with Debbie. Mrs. Riverson came soon after to pick up the kids. She was going to take them around different places for the day. Barb had a lot of laundry to do, leaving Phil and Pim to clean up breakfast dishes. Lloyd would probably be home from work soon.

"Hey, why don't you turn that TV onto the news," Phil said to Pim.

"If you want to hear the latest Michael Jackson mumbo jumbo THAT bad, then turn it on yourself," Pim replied.

"Do you want to know what kept you up half the night last night"? Phil asked.

"Well yeah, so I can kill them," Pim replied.

"Then turn on the news," Phil said and Pim finally turned on the TV. What they saw within moments would shock them…

(A/N: So I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, I've hat a million other things to do the last month. I'll get the next chapter up MUCH sooner, seeing as I only have one more exam left before SUMMER:-) I'll have to study for it some, so I'd expect the next chapter around Thursday or Friday, seeing as all I've got to do those days is clean and pack for vacation Saturday where I'll be all summer.)


End file.
